overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Craftsmen
Information People who were mentioned as Craftsman. So far it is not clear what determines a craftsman. All known ones have at least an advanced master level production skill but then not from level 1. Grid's Tailoring Technique Training quest would indicate master level production skill as a requirement, but many craftsmen do not have that level yet.Chapter 628 The craftsman description of Grid, that mentions great skills and potentialChapter 20, suggests that the skill level is not the only criterion. Potential could mean the number of production methods that can be implemented as a basis. But also that one does not work rigidly according to the methods. Can also mean being able to create something better than others, creating something legendary when no one else can. But also to be able to get a production method by appraising or observing it.Chapter 17, 1009 | eyes of a craftsman | craftsmen received an imperfect blueprint during co-design of the overgeared cannon In any case, once a craftsman put his soul into making an item, the craftsman would not stop for food and rest. The work is the most important thing for them.Chapter 551 Anyone can become a craftsman if they work hard enough.Chapter 910 Silver Thread requires craftsman level to process.Chapters 541, 667 A blacksmith craftsman can touch cursed minerals without consequences.Chapter 622 | talent of a blacksmith craftsman? | Smith is advanced but not a craftsman. For blacksmiths there should be just 10 craftsmen nameable, before the Overgeared Kingdom was founded.Chapter 405 Craftsmen are rare even among NPC blacksmiths and even the most famous NPCs only had advanced level skills at that time.Chapter 39 Later, during the development of the Overgeared Cannon, there were 8 craftsmen in the Overgeared Kingdom alone, besides Grid and without Khan.Chapter 1009 | "The heat of the smithy suddenly rose as eight hearths and the private furnace of Overgeared King Grid and the craftsmen who followed him were lit." The eight hearths can only be used by the craftsmen according to the context. For accessory makers there were at least 7 craftsmen killed in the present time.Chapters 985, 989-990 Known Craftsmen Accessory Maker * ElizabethChapter 857-860 - was fortunate enough to make a legendary rated ring and necklace. Has completed a test to become a craftsman. For S-grade jewels she needs one level above the craftsman level. Architect * Chapter 1082, 1122 | Imperial Palace's Blueprint * KeChapter 1076, 1121 | capable of architecture - castle-building craftsman Blacksmith * AlbatinoChapter 26, 81, 86, 187 | item descriptions and once 'grandfather' of Khan - the first human to receive the nickname of 'craftsman' before Pagma's era. His best known pieces are only unique. * DawhiteChapter 551 | White's father is named Dawhite - White's father and Enoch's teacher. * GridChapters 20, 29, 119 - Pagma's Descendant is by default a craftsman with great skills and potential, but lacks experience and reputation.Chapter 65 Meanwhile Grid has experience and reputation as the best craftsman of this era.Chapters 1008, 1168 * KhanChapter 598, 622-623, 714, 768, 777 - after Grid applied Blacksmith's Affection.Chapters 622 However, when he was advanced master level 8, he was not yet a craftsman.Chapter 405 * MilepeuChapters 190-191, 372, 678 | item descriptions - was the dwarven craftsman who taught Pagma before he became a legend. * old craftsmen of the empireChapters 781, 823, 1093 * Pagma * ¿Rector? - advanced master level 7 after Grid applied Blacksmith's Affection (+5 level).Chapters 622-623 | It was not clearly stated, but the context suggests that Rector can become a craftsman. Rector had Advanced Blacksmith's Craftsmanship Lv. 2 and was not a craftsman before Blacksmith's Affection * White, Enoch, Byuksan, LahochuChapters 646, 768, 781, 856 - after breaking through the wall of Advanced Blacksmith's technique they had been room to grow into a craftsman.Chapter 669 Enoch had already the skills of a craftsman when it came to flames before he came to the Overgeared Kingdom but also the others.Chapter 533 Tailor * FatimaChapter 625 - is an advanced tailor and underwear craftsman. Notes * Chapter 20 refers to craftsman as a title. Category:Affiliations